lakeofrunefandomcom-20200215-history
Lake of Rune Rules
First and foremost follow Jagex rules. We may be a clan but we are still a part of the overall community. # No arguing or fighting in clan chat. This ruins the game for others, it also leaves a bad impression on new clan members and guests. Take it to a friends chat or private chat. # Respect-The golden rule goes a long way with this "Do unto others as you would have done unto you." Be good to each other and help each other. This does not mean hand someone your best armor and 10 mil. It means exactly what it says, be helpful and respectful in clan chat. Respect for me as clan owner and my high ranked members,as leaders of this clan is important. We know What is going on in the clan and when we say to stop a conversation, I expect you to stop. If you feel you were wrongly asked to stop a conversation, the appropriate response is to pm that person or wait until I log into game. # There are words that are not going to be tolerated in clan chat. The "f" word as well as any sexually explicit words will not be allowed in clan chat. Words that are offensive or can be offensive to different races, sexual orientations, or religions are not allowed. If you say the "f" word, you will be warned 1 time and reminded the clan doesn't allow it. Talking about illegal drugs and political views should not be discussed in clan chat as these topics can cause arguments. If you use words that are inappropriate or start conversations that shouldn't started you will be warned and asked to stop. If you do not end the conversation you will be kicked and banned from the clan. When a higher rank or myself say that enough is enough.....then it is enough. This game is made for us to escape reality....lets keep it a nice place to Live. # No begging in clan chat. Do not ask for free gp or items, even if you have been hacked. If you have friends, pm them privately to ask for help. Asking in clan chat to borrow on the lend system is okay. While we cannot monitor or enforce account security, it is advised to have a PIN on your bank. You should also regularly run virus/malware scanners on your computers. A lot of clan members put everything in the bank when logging off for the day. With the PIN the items are safe. It takes a minimum of 3 days to unlock a PIN. # No Botting- Anyone in clan 24/7-7 days a week, without logging out, IS botting. We all have to go to the lobby to eat and take care of other daily needs. Anyone botting will be kicked from the clan. The warning is here in the rules. No other rules will be given. # No gambling or talk of gambling in clan chat. It is not tolerated in this clan, it cann be too close to scamming. # No Scamming-It is a reportable offense! Some of our clan members are more than willing to help other people. And some people on Runescape are very trusting. As a member of Lake Of Rune, if you admit in clan chat to scamming and/or scam a clan member you will be Banned from clan and reported to Jagex. # Name changes-As of 10-24-2012 anyone who changes their name after joining Lake of Rune must not change their name to an offensive name. This includes but is not limited to....sexual inuendos, sexual words, derogatory words/names and curse words. Any name deemed offensive will not be allowed in clan chat. If you want to change your name but have a question to if you should... ask! If you do change your name to an offensive name you may leave clan chat for the 28 days until you can change your name again. Or you may leave the clan altogether Questions ask Ladyolake. # Clan Cloak- Clan members are not required to wear can cloak. If you wear it around Runescape that's great but if not that's okay too. If we have a clan event outside the citadel where the cloak can be worn it would be awesome to show the clan spirit and wear the cloak. # We are a citadel clan. This means you may be needed to do resources (they are required unless otherwise notified). You may also be asked to just visit the clan citadel for count. If you are asked, it would really be great to do what you can to help our clan citadel. # The first word on our vexillum is loyalty. If you leave this clan, you are not showing loyalty. You must get permission from Ladyolake to rejoin the clan. I do not kick lightly. If you are kicked you will be put on the clan ban list 30 days. After which time you can come into clan chat to visit as long as the clan rules are followed. If a clan member is kicked, I would not think to say you cannot be that persons friend. What goes on outside the clan, as long as it does not affect the clan, is not any of my concern. I AM THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN LET A PREVIOUS CLAN MEMBER BACK IN. As of 7-16-2012 there will be no voting on letting people back into the clan. I will make that decision. I try to be fair and I try to think things thru before i make decisions concerning this clan. I AM NOT PERFECT. In the end, I will make decisions based on what information I have and what I feel like is the right thing to do. I will listen to any comments or suggestions as well as complaints. PM me anytime! Be good.... or Be good at being bad!! -Ladyolake